Unrequitted love?
by karmen230
Summary: Mello sais how much he hates Near. But this causes an unexpected effect on his rival. What will Mello do? An alternative story, melloXnear, OOC charecters and a oneshot. Review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

"Mello wake up" A voice whispered into Mello's ear while he shook Mello slightly. Mello continued sleeping. "Mello! We are in class. Wake up or the teacher will see you sleep!" Matt continued whispering. "Mello! Are you sleeping again?" The teacher said angry. All the students of Wammy's that were in the class turned to Mello. "Huh? What?" Mello said sleepily "Wake up!" The teacher shouted. In that moment Mello realized that he was, in fact, sleeping during class time. "With that attitude I am not stranged that Near is the first on line to succeed L" The teacher said unaware of what emotion he had made Mello feel. "Damn Near" Mello thought while he gritted his teeth. "Now let's continue with the leson" He said unsurprisingly "Matt read the first paragraph on page 249" He said "Yes" Matt answered "The Roman Empire was composed by…"

Mello stopped listening to Matt when he started reading. History class was so boring with that teacher. He looked at the other students. They were all looking closely to their books or finishing the homework the teacher had sent last class. His eyes were soon fixed at Near, that was looking through the window distracted with his usual expressionless face "I hate him so much" Mello thought. Mello continued to look at Near "Actually he looks bored" He thought. Then Near turned around and looked at Mello. He had been feeling his glare for some minutes and it had only been mow that he had decided to return his glare and looked straight into his eyes. His face turned even more expressionless, if possible. They stared at each other for several minutes, until the teacher ended the class "The class is finished, you may leave now the school" Mello stopped looking at Near, wrote what the homework was and left the class, with the rest of his classmates, except with, eventually, Near.

Mello was thinking, unaware of reality, when Matt started talking to him. "Hey Mello, how did you get sleep?" "No idea" Mello answered. Matt wanted to ask Mello another question: Why were you staring at Near? But he didn't want to suffer another of Mello's anger explosions. "I'm going to my room to finish the homework, see you later Matt" Mello said as he ran to his room "I'll be at the toy room if you want to see me later" Matt shouted at his friend.

He opened the door of his room and looked at his extremely tidy bedroom. "Bedrooms have to be tidy so you can work" He had said to all the other boys and girls when they had asked him why his room was so tidy. He left his school bag on the floor, on the place it should be and layed on his bed. "Why did I stare at him?" Mello asked himself "Why?".

---

Near had just finished all the homework they had sent that day and he was going to the toy room, where he usually was with a puzzle, domino or with other things. Once he got there he got out some dice and started making towers randomly. "The teacher shouldn't have said to Mello that he wasn't stranged that he was number 2. When Mello finishes his homework he will surely come to see me furious.

---

Matt sat on a sofa at the toy room, playing with his Nintendo DS. He looked at Near, that was surrounded by many dice towers. "I wonder how much time they have before Mello destroys them". He looked at Near for some seconds "He builds towers so quickly" he thought, but stopped looking at the dice towers when he realised that the he had just been defeated in his game "Damn it!" He shouted as he focused again on his DS. Near looked up at Matt, he already knew what had happened to him. He chuckled slightly and a small smile formed on his lips. Matt noticed immediately. Anyone would, because Near wasn't the kind of person that would smile frequently. He smiled back. "You smiled!" Matt said with a happy, but shocked voice. Near smiled more "I know it is very strange to see me smile, Matt" He said. "It is really strange!" "And by the way, Near" Matt said "What?" Near asked. "Why did you stare at Mello?" Matt asked, noticing that Near flushed slightly.

---

Mello was trying to do his Math homework. He knew how to do it, but he kept hearing the teacher's voice saying "I am not stranged that Near is the first on line to succeed L" All the time. "Damn Near" Mello said "He always ruins everything. I hate him so much!" Mello kept saying while closing his maths copybook. Mello knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on his homework. So he just decided to do his homework later. He went to the toy room, where Matt had said he would be. "Why did he chose to be in the toy room? Did he do it on purpose?" Mello asked himself. Mello opened the door and the first thing he saw was Near whispering something into Matt's ear. Mello couldn't believe it. He had been trying to calm himself on his war to the toy room but suddenly anger invaded him. He heard Matt say "It was quite obvious, actually. I wonder why Mello did it". Mello didn't have an idea about what they were talking about, but what he knew was that Matt, his best friend, was talking to Near, his enemy, as if they had been friends a whole lifetime.

"Matt!" Mello shouted "What are you doing with him!". Matt turned instantly to Mello's direction, thinking about what to say. But he didn't come up with anything just then. "And Near! You do indeed want to destroy my life!" Mello shouted at Near "You little piece of crap! I hate you!" Mello continued shouting. "You want to be a friend of Matt? You want to be with him? Well you can have him just for yourself! Someday I'll destroy your life, Near, and that day you'll regret destroying mine!" "I hate you! And I know that you do too" Mello finished saying as he turned around and ran out of the room. Some sobs were heard as Mello left the room. "Was he crying?" Near thought.

Matt was paralyzed. His mind was in blank and he didn't react. When Near left the toy room he could only watch him go without trying to stop him. Talking with Mello now could be dangerous, especially now.

---

Mello ran outside of Wammy's while he was crying. "I hate him" Mello thought lots of times. He laid on the grass and continued crying, looking some times at the sky. That's why he didn't hear the person beside him until he was laying right beside him. He turned to see who was that person, and when he saw him he tried to stop sobbing so that he could shout again at Near, so that he didn't seem weak, so that he could create a sense of superiority over Near.

"Are you okay Mello?" Near asked. Mello looked at him one more time, Near seemed to be sad, but he didn't show much of that emotion. "Go to hell Near!" Mello shouted "And go away or you'll regret coming here!". Near expected those words from Mello, he did as he said. And when he stood up he said before going inside the orphanage again "But I don't hate you" Then Near left, leaving behind a confused Mello.

---

When Mello went inside Wammy's again he wasn't sobbing. He was just confused "What does he mean that he doesn't hate me?" He thought. He went to Near's room "I'll know now" He thought. When he was in front of the door he heard a small, nearly undetectable, sob that stopped when he knocked on the door. "Come in" Said a Near's voice. Mello came in, closed the door and saw Near lying on his bed. "That's strange. He is usually playing with something". Near's face didn't show a single emotion and was expressionless, without a single mark of any crying. "Maybe I imagined it" Mello thought. "Near what did you mean that you didn't hate me?" Mello asked "I just don't get it". Mello saw Near's eyes get watery. "What did I say?" He asked loudly. "Isn't it obvious?" Near asked "You hate me, but I don't hate you" Near said as some teardrops fell down his face. Mello stared at him as he saw Near crying silently. "I can understand the fact that you hate me Mello. After all I'm the first to succeed L. But…" Near couldn't continue saying what he wanted to say because he started to sob a bit louder "But I can't stand the fact that you hate me" Near finished saying. He smiled as he cried, for a bit. "But why, Near?" Mello asked. "Because I love you Mello" Near said. He turned around and faced the opposite direction where Mello was standing.

Mello stared at Near for some seconds. "Why am I sad because he is crying? Why I am not angry because he loves me or happy because he is crying? Why?" Mello thought. Several seconds later he came to a conclusion "No. It can't be" He thought. Mello walked to Near's bed and laid beside him. Mello hugged Near and said "I love you too" in a mere whisper. He heard Near stopping crying with surprise. He kissed Near on the hair and felt how Near was paralyzed. He made Near face him and kissed him gently. Near stayed paralyzed while Mello kissed him and when the kiss came to an end Mello hugged Near strongly. "I love you so much, Near" Mello said with some tears falling down his cheek. "And I'm sorry about everything bad I have done to you" Mello finished saying. Near soon reacted "I'm sorry too" Near said before pulling Mello into another kiss, this time a more passionate one. Mello corresponded the kiss. They had, at last, found happiness.


End file.
